Held
by xcharmcasterx
Summary: Kida rent weer eens weg van zijn problemen tot hij een oude vriend tegenkomt?


**Kizaya fiction in nderlands ya'll **

* * *

Regen stroomde over mijn gezicht terwijl ik de straten van Ikebukuro doorrende, proberend om een plek te zoeken waar ik veilig zou zijn. Ik heb het mezelf beloofd, dat ik niet weer die fout zou nemen. Verdomd Mikado, waarom heb je dit gedaan, waarom heb je me deze verstikkende sjaal die mij zoveel pijn heeft bezorgd weer laten dragen. Ik stopte met rennen and stond in het midden van een overvolle winkel straat, de tranen stroomden over mijn wangen terwijl ik de licht gele sjaal vastpakte die rond mijn nek gebonden zat.

"Masomi?" een verraste stem sprak, ik kende die stem te goed. Ik begon te trillen terwijl ik zijn naam zei, mijn ogen nog steeds gericht op de grond, om zijn ogen te vermijden.

"Izaya-san" sprak ik, mijn stem trilde van angst, mijn handen knepen de gele sjaal nog dichter vast dan tevoren.

"Het is een tijdje geleden" zei de andere speels, ik hoorde hoe hij een paar stappen dichterbij kwam. Ik sprong op van het opeens contact dat hij maakte terwijl hij zijn handen om mij heensloeg en mij in een krachtige omhelzing trok.

"BLIJF VAN ME AF" schreeuwde ik terwijl ik hem van mij afsloeg. Ik draaide me om. Ik keek in zijn ogen, die rode ogen waar iedereen bang voor was waren gevuld met constante blijheid, zelfs nu, in deze situatie. "Jij bent degene die dit heeft gedaan! Je hebt dit allemaal gepland, of niet soms?" Ik schreeuwde.

"Oh jee Masomi, mensen beschuldigen is niet aardig weetje" de andere lachte "maar... je hebt gelijk, nu wat ga je er aan doen? Ga je de held uit hangen, Kida-kun? Of ren je weg van je problemen zoals altijd?"

"I-Izaya-san" bracht ik uit, ik keek weg van zijn ogen terwijl ik alle woorden die ik heb wouw vertellen kwijt was. Ik draaide me om en begon te rennen, Ik wouw weg zijn van hem, hij heeft niks anders gedaan dan mijn leven ruineren sinds het begin! Terwijl ik rende kon ik de temptatie nier weerstaan om over mijn schouder te kijken, om even te checken. Terwijl ik dit deed stopte ik nietsvermoedend met rennen, een domme fout, want vanaf het moment dat ik stil stond voelde ik een hand over mijn gezicht glijden. Een dikke lap stof werd met geweld in mijn gezicht geduwd, ik probeerde te schreeuwen en schoppen maar niks werkte. Na een tijdje werd alles rond me een grote blur en de wereld voor me werd zwart.

"wakker worden schoonheid" een te blije stem sprak.

"huuh?" mijn hoofd bonkte en draaide rond terwijl ik langzaam weer mijn bewustzijn terug kreeg "waar ben ik?" vroeg ik langzaam terwijl ik mijn hoofd tussen mijn handen vasthield, proberend om de hoofd pijn weg te krijgen.

"Is dat niet duidelijk, Kida-kun? mijn appartement natuurlijk" een mannelijke stem sprak, ik voelde hoe hij mijn handen weg haalde en ze verving met zijn eigen. Het was een stem die ik overal zou herkennen, ik keek moe in de rode ogen die ik te vaak in mijn korte leven had gezien en zuchtte. Ik voelde me verslagen en vernederd om daar te zitten zo fragiel en onderdanig.

"huuh?" zei de man tegenover mij met sarcasme "Heb je, je tong verloren ofzo? laat me je een ding vragen Kida-kun, waarom ren je altijd weg van je problemen? Is het omdat je te bang bent om ze zelf te lijf te gaan?"

I bleef stil terwijl mijn bewustzijn groter werd en de angst binnen in mij weer omhoog kwam. 'raak me niet aan, raak me niet aan' dacht ik toen ik zijn handen naar beneden voelde glijden naar mijn schouders terwijl hij mij langzaam op de zwarte bank neer duwde.

"Haha, dus je geeft me nu de zwijg truck, heh? laat me je dit nog een keer vragen jongen, WAAROM REN JE ALTIJD WEG VAN JE PROBLEMEN?" schreeuwde hij bijna terwijl hij zijn nagels diep in mijn schouderbladen duwde. Ik bewoog oncomfortabel.

"omdat..." Maakte ik uit "omdat ik geen held ben! Ik ben niet zo sterk, nu laat me gaan"

De andere lachte sadistisch om mijn antwoord en bracht zijn gezicht dichterbij mijne, ik hield mijn adem in uit angst en verassing. Ik deed mijn ogen dicht, zijn gezicht kwam dichter en dichter bij mij elke seconde, ze sprongen open toen zijn lippen de mijne aanraakte. Het was een gewelddadige maar met passie gevulde zoen, mijn lichaam trilde van de sensatie en passie die ik voelde op dat moment.

Toen we eindelijk afstand namen voor lucht fluisterde de man rustig in mijn oor: "Je rent deze keer niet weg, kida-kun.


End file.
